Healing
by Sentimental Ravenclaw
Summary: Hermione returns to Hogwarts for her final year and is made head girl. But what happens when your arch enemy is head boy? The pair are forced to spend more time together then they would expect. Rated T for later language.


**Disclaimer: **As you know, Queen Rowling owns everything in this fanfic. Except, the plot, I own that.

A/N - This is my first fanfic, so please read and review! Bad or good, it will help me! Thank you, enjoy! :)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

Hermione had just woken up. She looked over at the empty bed opposite hers where Ginny would have normally been. She was sharing a room with Ginny as the Burrow was still getting re built since the death eaters had burnt part of it down during their 6th year. Other things were more important now and Hermione definitely didn't mind sharing a room with her best friend. The war had ended 5 months ago and Hermione was pleased to say that she would be returning to Hogwarts to complete her seventh and final year. Her best friends would be joining her, of course, and a large number of other students who had taken part in the war. She had been staying at the Burrow since the end of the war and was glad to know that the 1st of September was just around the corner. Don't get her wrong, life at the Burrow was great with her second family, but Ron had been having second thoughts since the night they kissed. Yesterday they had just had another blazing row about their feelings for each other and this time Hermione wasn't in the mood to forgive and forget so quickly. She was tired of the heartache, tired of the tears and the shouting. After all, she was going back to Hogwarts to study, not to fight; and that's exactly what she intended to do.

She climbed out of the rickety bed and looked in the mirror on the back of the bedroom door. She looked a mess. Half of her hair was up on to top of her head, scrawled in a messy bun, whilst the other half clumsily hung around her face. She could have at least brushed her hair before heading downstairs, but she had no one to impress.

When she entered the kitchen she was surprised to find the room empty except from Mrs Weasley washing the dishes. 'Oh! Morning Hermione! Have a nice sleep did you, dear? Ginny and the boys are outside playing Quidditch. A letter came for you this morning; it's over there by the toaster.'

Hermione knew what the letter was. It was from McGonagall telling her the usual, which books would be needed for Hogwarts this year, although Hermione doubted she would need any new books. She picked up the letter and turned it round to reveal the Hogwarts emblem. She carefully tore open the letter;

_Dear Miss. Granger, _

_We would like to welcome you back to Hogwarts to complete your seventh year of education. We are also please to inform you that we have decided to appoint you as Head Girl this year at Hogwarts. Please meet me in my office at 5pm on the 2__nd__ of September to discuss Head Girl duties. I would also like to discuss an important matter that has arisen. We look forward to welcoming you back._

_Yours sincerely_

_Minerva McGonagall  
>Headmistress <em>

Hermione reread the letter three times. She was so pleased. She'd always knew she would be Head Girl one day.

At that point Harry, Ron and Ginny stumbled into the cosy kitchen, feet squelching and sodden.  
>'Typical, just as the game was getting good and it starts raining cats and dogs.' Ron moaned with a scowl on his face as he began taking off his robes. 'I don't understand why couldn't have just carried on playing? We always played in the rain at Hogwarts.' He asked turning to face his sister and Harry.<p>

'Not my fault mate. Gin was the one who was worried about getting her hair wet.' As Harry said this Hermione looked at Ginny. Ginny had never been one to fuss over her appearance, especially not in front of her family. But now she noticed it, Ginny's hair was dead straight, and Hermione could have sworn she spotted a bit of eye shadow on Ginny's eyes before she stormed out of the kitchen.

When Harry and Ron had taken of the outer layer of their Quidditch robes they grabbed some toast and sat down at the breakfast table. 'Oh, morning 'mione,' Ron said whilst he stuffed his face with toast. 'You look please with something.' He noticed the letter she was clutching in her hand. 'What's that?'

'Oh it's just a letter from Hogwarts,' she was nervous about telling them although she knew they had always expected her to be head girl. 'It's from Professor McGonagall, I've been chosen for head girl!' She nearly shouted the last bit and then quickly turned around and began buttering herself some toast.

'Well done Hermione! That's great news, knew you could do it!' Harry congratulated her.

'Yeah, well done 'Mione. Wonder whose head boy.'

She hadn't really thought about who would be head boy. But no matter whom it was she was sure they would be great and they would work well together. 'Oh, well I haven't really thought about it. I suppose Dean or Michael Corner.'

'You'll make a great head girl Hermione,' Harry exclaimed giving his friend a gentle hug. 'We'd better go and pack Ron, bet Hermione's already done hers.' With that the two boys lazily slumped from the kitchen.

They were right; Hermione had indeed already packed her trunk for school. She was too excited; going back to a place she called home, a place where she felt important and being head girl. It was almost too good to be true.


End file.
